The present disclosure is related generally to electrosurgical devices with various mechanisms for clamping and treating tissue. In particular, the present disclosure is related to electrosurgical devices with various mechanisms for controlling a force applied to a jaw closure mechanism.
While several devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the device described in the appended claims.